


Who Said I Minded?

by lordmediator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kuroo is best wingman, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: “You look deep in thought,” Kuroo remarked with a grin.“Just thinking of what suit I’ll be wearing when Shoyo and I marry.”“I see,” Kuroo said without really thinking, nipping at his tuna pie. The noise at the Nekoma table died down, as all eyes turned to their starting setter. “Wait, what?”“I’m thinking our wedding will be cat and video games themed."---Or the five times Hinata made Kenma blush plus the one time he didn't mind. Featuring wingman Kuroo, soft mentor Bokuto and tired Akaashi.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 29
Kudos: 510





	Who Said I Minded?

1\. Training Camp

The morning started off pretty normal at the training camp. Some got up earlier than most to go jogging, some woke up but chose to stay in, and some just continued sleeping until they had to be dragged out by their teammates.

However, there was something different when the teams walked in to the cafeteria for breakfast that day.

“This smell…” Kuroo sniffed the air.

The sizzling sound of food on a pan from the kitchen could still be heard, just as they placed the food out for the students to eat.

“This smells like heaven…” Tanaka breathed out.

“No, Ryu…” Tora interrupted. “It smells divine.”

“Where’s Shoyo?” Kenma ignored the three idiots and asked Daichi, noticing Karasuno was lacking their usual ball of endless energy. 

“W-Well…” Daichi stammered, looking quite sheepish.

Kuroo saw this as another opportunity to tease his fellow captain. “Oho? What’s this? Missing one of your players, Sawamura-san?”

Daichi gave him an unimpressed look, and was about to retort, when the kitchen doors opened and in came who they were looking for.

“Oh, good morning everyone!”

Everyone’s heads swiveled to see Hinata standing by the kitchen doors, wearing a purple apron and matching headband that kept his hair back. In his hand, he held a hot steaming bow of rice.

“Shoyo?” Kenma was not prepared to see Hinata Shoyo in an apron this early in the morning.

“Morning Kenma!” he greeted his close friend with a toothy smile and eyes in the shape of crescents.

“Hinata, when did you start working in the kitchen?” Lev questioned.

“I volunteered!”

“Eh? Wait, Hinata, you cooked all of this?” Tanaka gestured to all the food laid out in front of them.

Miyanoshita Eri, the manager from Ubugawa, giggled. “Hinata-kun did most of the work. He cooked so fast that we barely needed to lift a finger.”

Hinata shied away from the compliment, a faint hue of pink dusting his cheeks. “N-No…”

“And he also took everyone’s preferences into account,” Suzumeda Kaori, one of the two managers from Fukurodani added. “Like, he knows of Bokuto-san’s distaste for vegetables, so he worked extra hard into mixing them with the dishes so they wouldn’t taste the bitterness.”

“Yup!” Shirofuku Yukie, the other Fukurodani manager confirmed, already gorging on her breakfast that looked more like a full-course meal.

“Suzumeda-san! Shirofuku-san!” Hinata whined, his face growing redder.

“Haha, alright, I’ll stop,” Suzumeda assured, ruffling his hair. “Go and have breakfast with your friends now, Hinata-kun.”

“Yes, thank you for your hard work!” Hinata replied, taking off his apron.

“Thank you as well,” Miyanoshita responded as he watched him run off, and Yachi and Shimizu never looked prouder.

Kuroo stared at the variety of food that seemed to sparkle in the morning light. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Though all the food didn’t look any different from their normal breakfast, for some reason, all of it just looked and smelled a little better. “Chibi-chan really made all of this?” 

“No wonder this smelled so familiar!” Asahi stated, already taking a bite of his vegetables and rice.

“It smells just like the food Shoyo makes!” Noya agreed, plopping his tray full of food down loudly. “And tastes just as good!”

Gora, Ubugawa’s captain, took a spoonful of his meal. Instantly, his eyes lit up, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. “You guys get to taste this heaven everyday?!” He complained with envy.

“Not everyday,” Daichi corrected. “Only on occasion.”

Bokuto, who was busy chowing down on everything and anything he could get his hands on, was not so subtly listening. “Akaashi, should—” He looked over his shoulder where the rest of Karasuno were sitting. “Should we just take Hinata?”

After the member of Ubugawa also chowed down on their respective meals and unanimously agreed with everyone else, one member of Ubugawa nudged his captain. “Gora, how much do you think we’ll have to pay Karasuno for them to let us have their number ten?"

“Not if we get to them first, broccoli-head!” Ogano, captain of Shinzen proudly declared, pointing his chopsticks at the other captain.

“We’re not selling him,” Sugawara deadpanned, much to everyone’s disappointment.

Suddenly, Hinata shot up from his seat, startling Tsukishima and Noya who sat next to him. “Oh, that reminds me!” The ginger sprinted over to the kitchen and quickly came back out with a tray of four slices of pie on it. 

“Oh? Who are those for, Hinata?” Ennoshita asked. 

“They’re for Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san!” the three older teens, upon hearing their names, halted in their steps just as they were about to make their way to their respective tables. “I wanted to thank them for teaching me so much!” 

Kuroo whirled around, smirking smugly to himself as he approached the short ginger. “Aw, Chibi-chan! You shouldn’t have!”

“That’s right, Hinata!” Bokuto retorted, marching right up to them, lightly shoving Kuroo aside. “Aren’t…” Bokuto’s hair drooped, and the corners of his lips tugged down into a pout. “Aren’t _I_ your mentor?”

Akaashi gulped. It was way too early in the morning for Bokuto to go into emo mode. They weren’t even in the middle of match. 

“Of course you’re my mentor, Bokuto-san!” Hinata assured. “I just wanted to thank Kuroo-san in Tsukishima’s place since Tsukishima is too much of a tsundere to ever thank him out loud.”

The blonde middle-blocker glared in his direction while Yamaguchi stifled a giggle, softly patting his best friend’s shoulder with a soft “don’t mind…”

Kuroo laughed, nearly howling in laughter but refrained because he was still carrying his food. That seemed to do the trick in reassuring Bokuto’s place as Hinata’s only mentor, as the dual-colored hair ace straightened his back and beamed. Akaashi smiled in Hinata’s direction, grateful he didn’t need to speak to get Bokuto out of his emo mode.

“If that’s the case…” Bokuto began, taking a plate. “Then how could I let my disciple’s efforts go to waste?”

“Thank you, Hinata,” Akaashi said, also taking a plate of pie. 

Kuroo took the other plate. “Thanks, Chibi-cha—Oh? Is this…” He took a quick bite of the pie and his eyes widened. “Tuna pie!”

Hinata chuckled. “Kenma told me you like seafood, so I made some special tuna pie as thanks!”

Kuroo stared at Hinata like he was angel sent from above, all bright lights and halo around his head. He felt like crying with how blessed he felt to be standing in the presence of the angelic cook, just like Gora cried. “Chibi-chan, are you an angel?”

“Huh?”

“Ignore him, Shoyo,” Kenma interjected. “Thank you for your hard work.”

“Don’t mention it. Oh, and before I forget. Here, Kenma!” Hinata tilted his head to the last slice of pie on the tray he was carrying.

Kenma looked down at the delicious-looking pie and then back up at Hinata’s blinding smile. Then back down at the pie. Then back up at Hinata. “…For me?”

“Yup!”

“But I thought all those were for…”

“Aw come on, Kenma!” Hinata rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “I know your favorite food is apple pie! So I made it along with the others! And besides, I wanted to thank you for always staying up late with me!”

Kenma ascended.

His face turned pink and could barely be hidden by the curtain of his hair.

“Oi, Hinata!” Tanaka shouted from the Karasuno table. “Are you going to eat or not?!”

“Coming!” Hinata shouted back before turning to the blonde setter. “Later, Kenma!” 

Kenma nodded slowly. “Yeah…”

The sprightly ginger returned to his nest and his murder of crows. Noya ruffled his hair as soon as he sat down and Tsukishima said something to him that made his face scrunch up in anger. Sugawara and Daichi just sighed at their first-years’ antics, very much used to their behavior now, but didn’t make looking after them any less tiring.

As Kenma sat down with the rest of Nekoma, he noticed his own team watching the crows intently. “Hinata continues to surprise us.” Yaku said.

“If only he attended Nekoma, then we’d have Hinata’s dishes frequently like Karasuno does…” Lev complained with a heavy sigh.

Kenma did as he always did and kept to himself, ignoring Lev’s tall and loud comments, Fukunaga, Shibyama and Inuoka’s bets, Teshiro trying and avoiding Yamamoto’s insistence to eat more, Kai playing mediator, Yaku yelling at Lev and focused his attention on the delicious plate of small apple pie he got. 

“You look deep in thought,” Kuroo remarked with a grin.

The blonde setter side-eyed his best friend, before returning his focus to his food. “Just thinking of what suit I’ll be wearing when Shoyo and I marry.”

“I see,” Kuroo said without really thinking, nipping at his tuna pie. The noise at the Nekoma table died down, as all eyes turned to their starting setter. “Wait, what?”

“I’m thinking our wedding will be cat and video games themed,” Kenma continued dreamily, eyes at the ceiling, head in the clouds.

“Kenma.”

“Or would Shoyo prefer a volleyball-themed wedding?”

“Kenma.”

“But I don’t want to sweat on my wedding day.”

“Kenma!”

“Sweating is for the honeymoon.”

“KENMA!”

“What?” Kenma pouted, eyes narrowed at no one in particular but felt a little bit iffy about leaving his beautiful daydream wedding. 

“What was that about marrying Hinata?” Kai inquired with his usual polite smile, hoping to diffuse the situation, lest Kenma would end up snapping at them.

Their setter grumbled, averting everyone’s eyes, taking a much larger piece of his pie into his mouth. “Like I said. Shoyo and I will marry, and then…” He paused to slowly cut off a piece of his pie, effectively leaving his teammates in suspense. “I’ll have Shoyo’s dishes all to myself.”

“Hey, no fair!” Lev exclaimed, standing up from his chair.

“Lev, shut up!” Yaku chided.

“Kenma, you lucky bastard!” Yamamoto bit his lips in frustrated jealousy. “You’re already planning your wedding when I don’t even have a girlfriend yet?!”

“Congratulations,” Teshiro blandly told him.

Fukunaga nodded alongside him. “I hope the food won’t just consist of apple pie.”

“Do I get to be best man?” Kuroo wondered, chin resting on his palm, grinning his Cheshire-cat grin. 

Kenma rolled his eyes but inwardly smiled. Which translated to ‘yes, who else would I make best man at my wedding?’

“TANAKA! NISHINOYA! PUT HINATA DOWN NOW!” Daichi screeched.

“WHO GAVE HINATA COFFEE!” Suga wailed in horror.

All the other teams looked at Karasuno at the loud outburst, only to see Tanaka and Noya carrying Hinata like he was some sort of plane, while the ginger had his arms spread out like a bird and his eyes glazed over with excitement and unbridled energy. 

“I’M A PLAAAANE!”

Kenma sat up, eyes blown wide with worry. “Shoyo!”

“Kenma, where are you going?!”

“Shoyo might get hurt!” he replied without looking back and ran to Karasuno.

“Lev! Don’t steal Kenma’s food!” Yaku scolded.

“But the apple pie looks so good!”

While everyone was scrambling, Ogano saw opportunity. “Quickly! Now’s our chance! Grab the shrimp!”

Unfortunately, Gora saw right through them. “Ha! You’ll have to go through me first, fish-lips!”

Bokuto’s eyes glittered with amusement and wonder. “My disciple! Let me join you!”

Akaashi resisted the urge to face-palm. “Bokuto-san, no.”

…

2\. Land vs. Air

Nekoma had lost to Fukurodani, and now their only shot left at the Spring Tournament was to beat Nohebi. Kenma stared at his phone screen, the simple message of encouragement from his spunky redheaded friend gave him a little push, determined to win this so that they could compete against each other in the tournament. 

“Kenma! Hurry it up!” Yamamoto called to him from the corner of the hallway.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket and handing it off before he took off his jacket, Kenma couldn’t see the new message in his phone from the same redheaded friend, about a certain surprise he had in store for him.

The match with Nohebi amused Kenma at first, with how they teased Lev. But as the game went on, he realized just how cunning the players were. Acting all nice to win the admiration of the referees and the crowd, but targeting the ones they deemed the weak links in their system. The more they continued this act, the more Kenma realized Nohebi was going to be more annoying than he initially thought.

As they took their time out to ice Yamamoto’s bruise, Lev ranted about Nohebi’s jeers aimed at him and Yamamoto. Kuroo explained that Daishou recently utilized their goody-two-shoes tactic since it got them this far into the tournaments.

“Speaking of goody-two-shoes…” Kuroo said with a warm smile, his gaze directed at the lower box audience.

“Kenma! Lev! Inuoka! Kuroo-san!”

Hearing the familiar lively voice, Kenma whipped around to see Hinata Shoyo in the crowd, waving his hand excitedly, his brown eyes filled with the familiar genuine friendliness and fondness that had Kenma liking him in the first place, his already bright orange curls making him stand out in the throngs of people. 

“Shoyo…” Kenma was unaware of the small smile that graced his face and the way his eyes dilated when he saw him.

“Woah! Hinata came all the way here to cheer us on?!” Lev exclaimed, astounded, pink dusting his cheeks. 

“Well… the kid always had the energy,” Yaku commented.

Suddenly, Inuoka shrieked. “Hi-Hi-Hinata is wearing cat ears! And he’s wearing a red hoodie!”

As if on cue (and because Hinata heard him), Hinata curled his hands like a cat, positioning them right by his chin. “Nice, nice, Nekoma! Push it, push it, Nekoma!”

And just like that, it was as if an arrow had pierced through the hearts of the Nekoma Volleyball team, making the entire team feel their insides turn to mush. Lev clutched the fabric of his jersey over his heart, Inuoka bit his lips to prevent himself from squealing like a deranged fangirl, Kuroo had to turn around because he felt like he was going to melt into a puddle if he continued to stare, Kenma hid his tomato-red face behind his hair, acutely aware of his beating heart and the rest of the team’s mood lightened overall.

_HE’S SO CUTE!!!_

Coach Nekomata watched the scene unfold, eyes twinkling with bemusement. “Well, well… It seems a wild baby crow has come to watch.”

“He’s unpredictable as always…” Coach Naoi remarked with an awkward smile. “Coming all the way to Tokyo.”

“I think that’s a good thing,” Nekomata responded, smiling as the infamous Karasuno wild card continue to cheer on his team. “We can’t deny his presence has affected their motivation.”

…

3\. Kenma’s birthday

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENMA!!!” the entire Nekoma volleyball team shouted in unison, Kuroo holding the vanilla cake they bought together.

“…Thanks,” he mumbled, a tiny smile gracing his face.

The entire Nekoma volleyball team was in their setter’s house to celebrate his birthday. This was all Kuroo’s doing of course. A surprise party filled with the people that Kenma knew best. If the captain had his way, a certain redhead would also be here, but we can’t all have nice things. So that’s why he had something else in mind prepared.

“Present time!” Kuroo announced.

Everyone cheered. Kenma was immediately swept up in colorful boxes and thanked each one of them.

When it was Kuroo’s turn, a devious smirk plastered onto his face. “I actually have two gifts here with me.” He confessed, much to everyone’s confusion. “Now, why do you think I have two boxes instead of one?”

“Is it your tradition to give Kenma two gifts?” Inuoka asked.

“It was a buy one take one item!” Yamamoto guessed.

“Because you already wrapped one part of the gift in one box and forgot about the other, but you didn’t want to go through the trouble of unwrapping it again so you just wrapped it in a second box?” Lev rushed out in excitement.

“Because you’re stupid?” Yaku teased.

Kuroo’s brow twitched. “Wrong! One is from me, the other one is from Chibi-chan.”

“From Hinata?” Lev echoed.

Like everyone expected, Kenma perked up, hearing that one of his birthday presents was from his good friend in the distant prefecture. Kuroo felt a swell of pride. He knew his best friend long enough to know what would make him the happiest on his birthday. 

“That’s right! Chibi-chan wanted his gift to be a surprise, so he sent it to me for safekeeping. So, Kenma,” Kuro began, presenting the two boxes in both hands. “Which one do you want to open firs—”

“Shoyo’s,” his answer was instantaneous, staring at the taller boy dead in the eye with all seriousness.

“Why do I have the feeling Kenma would pick Hinata over anything?” Yaku muttered to no one in particular, smiling fondly. 

Kuroo shrugged, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, handing it over to his best friend. As Kenma tore through the wrapping paper and opened the box, to reveal the latest black headphones.

“Woah! It’s so cool!” Lev exclaimed.

“If I’m not mistaken, those gaming headphones are the latest trend, right?” Kai asked.

Kenma nodded, barely able to contain his excitement as he held the headphones in his hands. It almost felt surreal. He remembered talking to Shoyo about these headphones, and the middle blocker bragged that his father knew a guy, that knew a guy, that knew a guy about these headphones. At that time, he didn’t really believe him, but with those same headphones in his hands now, Kenma knew now to always believe in Shoyo.

“Now all that’s left is Kuroo’s present!” Inuoka decreed, taking Kenma out of his daydreaming thoughts of Shoyo. 

With visibly less enthusiasm, Kenma opened the present, only for his eyes to bulge wide. His teammates all squealed and Kuroo smirked triumphantly. There in the box, was a plushie of Hinata, spiky red hair, wide smile and Karasuno uniform in all its glory. 

“You like it?” Kuroo sang, bending forward to tease him. 

Kenma turned away, but that did nothing to hide the massive blush on his face as his unconsciously held the Hinata plushie closer.

…

4\. Out in town

A random text from Shoyo was nothing out of the ordinary for Kenma. The two texted nearly every day, mostly about volleyball, other times it was for their activities outside of school and club activities. Like that time Shoyo asked Kenma for gaming tips when he went out to the arcade with his little sister, or that other time when Kenma ended up on the cooking side of the internet and asked Shoyo about the recipes he knew. 

So when Shoyo sent him a text with a picture attached of him with a cat plushie, it was not surprise to the gamer. The photo had Shoyo in the middle, the background lined with concrete and posters, suggesting he was out in the town. One arm was stretched out of frame to hold his phone to take the shot, his other arm was carrying a calico cat plushie.

 **The literal sun** : Kenma look! I was walking through town, looking at all the shops, their knickknacks and novelties when I saw this!  
**The literal sun** : HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU

 **A literal cat** : I guess he does sorta look like me

 **The literal sun** : he does!  
**The literal sun** : same eyes, same hair, same mouth  
**The literal sun** : and both so cute!~

 _You’re the cute one,_ Kenma thought, followed by his face flushing. He didn’t miss the way his chest warmed up the more he thought about Shoyo, and the fact that he was thinking of him even though he was so far away. 

**The literal sun** : I’ve decided! I’m keeping him!  
**The literal sun** : I’ll even name him Kenma!  
**The literal sun** : that way, it’ll be like you’re with me!^^

And that was the final straw. Kenma buried his face in his pillow as he let out a muffled scream, face hot, as he replayed the last text he sent to him. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door to his bedroom open and careful footsteps approach him. When he heard a high-pitched “Kenma,” right next to his ear, accompanied with a something soft brushing the back of his head, the teenage boy flinched, startled from the sudden contact.

When he turned around, he got a face full of the Hinata plushie that Kuroo gave him. “Aw, sorry Kenma! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Kuroo said with a high-pitched voice in what was an obvious mock attempt in mimicking Hinata’s voice, as he held the doll in his hand. “I just missed you sooooo much!”

Kenma shoved his friend’s hand away with a soft hiss, the doll gently landing on the bed next to him. “Stop that,” he chastised. 

Chin resting against the palm of his hand, Kuroo didn’t look the least apologetic. “Sorry. I just could help but hear you screaming your lungs out for Chibi-chan.”

Rolling his eyes, Kenma ignored that and went back to his phone to reply to Shoyo’s texts. “Shut up, Kuroo.”

…

5\. Halloween

 **The literal sun** : hey Kenma! Are you going out for Halloween?

 **A literal cat** : no. too many people.

 **The literal sun** : no Halloween parties with your club?

 **A literal cat** : after last year’s disaster, we’ve been banned from halloween parties.

 **The literal sun** : oh yeah, the one where Yamamoto and Kuroo broke the windows, right?  
**The literal sun** : and Yaku-san ended up falling into a river?  
**The literal sun** : and Kai-san got a fever from rescuing Yaku-san?

 **A literal cat** : that’s the one.

 **The literal sun** : well, my sister got her costume from our relatives in Tokyo and they gave me one too! Check it out! I’M A WOLF!!!  
_[attachedpicture.jpg] ___

____

____

In the _Cool Captains Club Chat_

 **Colonel Meow** : @ThighChi, what did the chibi-chan send to kenma?  
**Colonel Meow** : he’s literally a spluttering mess right now

 **Thighchi** : He said he just sent a picture of himself wearing his Halloween costume

 **Colonel Meow** : lol  
**Colonel Meow** : that actually makes sense tbh

 **Thighchi** : Should I be concerned?

 **Colonel Meow** : nah, don’t even worry about it  
**Colonel Meow** : he just had an overdose of his daily Hinata Shoyo 

**#1 OW** L: HEY HEY HEY  
**#1 OWL** : I WANNA SEE HINATA’S COSTUME TOO!!!  
**#1 OWL** : WHAT IS HE? A CAT? A DOG?  
**#1 OWL** : AN OWL?????  
**#1 OWL** : I WOULD BE SO HAPPY IF HE’S DRESSED AS AN OWL

 **#aliensarereal** : ohhh I wanna see chibi-chan’s costume too! (✯◡✯)

 **Colonel Meow** : kenma says he’s not sharing

 **#1 OWL** : WHAT  
**#1 OWL** : THAT’S SO UNFAIR

 **A man of Agriculture** : Why don’t you ask Sawamura-san for it?

 **#1 OWL** : OH YEAH  
**#1 OWL** : YOURE RIGHT USHIJIMA  
**#1 OWL** : DAICHIIIIII  
**#1 OWL** : I MEAN DADCHIII  
**#1 OWL** : THIGHCHIIIIIIIIII

 **Thighchi** : Apparently, I can’t because  
**Thighchi** : “Kenma told me not to. He said no one else deserves to die of nosebleeds and diabetes. I don’t really get what he means, but whatever makes Kenma feel better!”—Hinata 

**#1 OWL** : WHAT

 **#aliensarereal** : (；￣Д￣)

 **#1 OWL** : (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

…

+1

The lights were blinding, the seats were full, the crowds sat in anxious anticipation of the game they’ve been waiting for. Kenma got a nice seat in the front row where he had a good view of both sides of the court. Beside him, Taketora munched on his onigiri—courtesy of Miya Onigiri—chatting away with Lev and Yaku. Akaashi sat to Kenma’s left, quiet but judging by the gleam in his eyes, he was also quite excited for this match.

Finally, the teams made their entrance. Kenma didn’t need to look hard to find that bright orange hair among the teams. 

What made him stand out even more, was the name printed on the back of his jersey. 

“Wooooh! Go Kozume Shoyo!” 

“Show ‘em why they called you Ninja Shoyo back in Brazil!”

Kenma remembered them. They’re the Brazilian couple that Shoyo befriended towards the end of his stay in the South American country. They watched his first official match after he came back in Japan, despite everything being in Japanese and supported him through and through. Kenma also remembered Heitor giving a very long speech filled with tears when he spoke at his and Shoyo’s wedding, to the point his wife had to cut him off short.

“Kozume-san, he’s looking this way,” Akaashi nudged him.

Turning back to the court, Kenma saw his husband staring at him, eyes sparkling with excitement that shone so brightly under the streams of light. When they locked eyes, Kenma felt his heart melt again, as he unconsciously brought his left fist up to his lips out of habit, the golden band sitting on his fourth finger gleaming softly. Without breaking eye contact, Shoyo grinned up at the stands and kissed his left ring finger. There was no ring on his finger because of the no jewelry rule, but that didn’t make the message any less meaningful.

“You’re blushing,” Akaashi pointed out, amusement in his voice. 

Kenma knew he was blushing. But he didn’t mind it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima was the one who gave Hinata the coffee
> 
> A little late for Kenma's birthday, but still managed to make it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay safe!


End file.
